Dreams, Nightmares and Memories
by Saroth
Summary: In a world where the Vongola fell at the hands of a madman, a certain white haired man decided to grant this person a second chance. In another universe the goddess of fate wove a brand-new destiny for two newborn children. Pairings: 1827 HibarixTsuna
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

**Prologue~**

"I will never forgive you!"  
His eyes were blazing in the darkness, a golden color illuminating his gaze and a murderous look decorating his usually kind and gentle face.  
He lunged forward to deal his enemy the finishing blow by piercing his flame covered hands through the others heart before retracing it. Shortly after he too collapsed while the blood flowed out of his wound, forming a puddle around his body and soaking his clothes blood-red.

The man closed his eyes. He had given up on living a long time ago. Every time his hands ended a precious life of his beloved, his heart broke and his soul shattered. Revenge, his determination to kill those who had caused him so much pain, was the only thing holding him together. Now with his last desire fulfilled there was nothing more to live for. It was time to go.

A white-haired man stepped out of the shadow as he witnessed the brunette's last breath.

"Tsunayoshi, I will give you another chance to reunite with your friends, your beloved famiglia, since you have suffered enough in this world. Good luck in the other universe. It will be boring here without you guys."

The man smirked as he approached the body and crouched in front of the man called Vongola Decimo. He looked at his tattered and worn body, dried tracks of tears could be seen on his face. His hand reached for the brunette's forehead brushing the strands away. Then he cupped the other's cheek, softly tracing the shape.

He then held out his hand. There was a ring with wings and an orange stone adorning his finger. Suddenly flames began to surround the body, consuming it until not even ash was left.

"Well, I'm in a generous mode today. Maybe I should send the skylark with him too."

He smiled as reached for the pack of marshmallows in his pocket and disappeared again. Leaving the scene behind him ablaze.

_~ line break ~_

In another world in the middle of an inconspicuous living room lay a baby, with brown hair in his basket sleeping, when orange flames surrounded him. They covered his entire body glowing brighter each passing second and then faded away. Miraculously everything was left unharmed by it, while the child's hair turned into a lighter brown, maybe even a dark blond. This mysterious fire also left behind a mark on the child's face. Under the outer corner of the left eye was a symbol that looked like an 'X'.

The changes went by unnoticed. While those who spotted the different hair color thought that he just resembled his father more than his mother.

_~ line break ~_

In a traditional japanese house was another newborn child with raven black hair. Those flames appeared on him too. Only this time they were colored in purple. While these flames covered his tiny body, a small violet cloud with an 'X' in it's middle appeared on the back of his left hand, right under the thumb.

_~ line break ~_

"It seems as if fate is also giving you another chance. How lucky~!"

The boss of the Gesso famiglia had been watching these two children. He sat in his chair, popping another marshmallow into his mouth, and smiled as he whispered words that the carried on for him.

"If it's you, Tsunayoshi, then I'm sure you'll be able to find the happiness you deserved. Live to the fullest, _mio caro cielo._"*

* * *

_AN: Hello guys out there who are willing to read my nonsensical comments at the end of this chapter! :D_

_ It's my first story ever on fanfiction-net. I hope you like it and whoever thinks that I am doing something wrong feel free to voice yourselves!_

_*mio caro cielo - my dear sky (if this is wrong tell me, I've only began to learn italian.)_


	2. Living in the Past, going to the Present

**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_ – Living in the Past, going to the Present**

"No, Hayato!", Tsuna cried as he woke up panting. Those dreams had become worse night after night.

At first they was always something unconsciously putting him at ease. But that feeling of safety had completely vanished.  
This time he woke up just after a silver-haired man got stabbed. He was standing in the middle of a bare room surrounded by corpses, which were most likely his doing. In front of him, holding the sword that was piercing through his heart, was a man with gravity defying brown hair. They both were shedding tears.

As to why Tsuna's heart had been wrenching at this scene. The boy could not even begin to comprehend these complex feeling. They were too deep and conflicting for a mere eight years old.  
"It's not your fault, Juudaime. You still are and will be forever my only sky." Those words that reverberated through his mind were the parting words of the silver-haired man.

For some reason his eyes began to tear up again. He had been waking up and breaking down everyday these past weeks. He was exhausted physically and mentally.

Those nightmares, memories had been haunting him for as long he could remember. Those warm voices that called 'his' name.  
'Tsuna!' 'Juudaime!' 'Tsuna-nii!' 'Sawada!' 'Boss!' 'Tsunayoshi.' 'Tsunayoshi-kun'  
The dreams gradually changed from happy and safe to down right terrifying and sad. 'His' precious friends, famiglia being killed one after the other.

They all died and the last one was in front of him. A man with raven hair and fierce eyes that were piercing right through him. There were tears and cuts all over his suit blood gushing out. The worst however the gaping hole in his stomach.  
He coughed right before he spoke, his voice soft and tender.

"Tsunayoshi, you will be my only sky. Don't you dare to forget it."

That snapped the last string holding together his sanity. "Kyoya..." Tsuna's voice was filled with longing and a desperate plea for help.  
'I have to find him!' With that in mind he got up. Dressed in whatever clothes he found first he slowly opened his door and tiptoed to the entrance of the house.

After carefully closing the door Tsuna breathed in the clear air and looked up to the sky. Fortunately he could see the stars illuminating the black sky. That sight somehow managed to calm, if only a bit, his raging heart. With one last look he turned to the direction he was planning to head to.

Tsuna stumbled down the streets of Namimori armed with a flashlight. He was relying on the information his dreams provided him with.

'I think this street was part of Kyoya's daily patrol... Let's hope that he is already doing this.'

The adrenaline that had been pumped into his system was residing and the nagging nervousness came back two-fold. Just as he was about to turn around the corner he caught sight of a scene that had him nearly shrieking like a girl. But he caught himself by putting his hands on his mouth effectively shutting himself up.

'Oh my god! Kyoya, eh... no Hibari-senpai, no Kyo-Hi-Kyo-wait! I did not just call the head of the disciplinarian comite by his first name! Argh! That's not even my problem!

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw the raven haired boy knocking down the last person who incidentally held a gun in his hands. Unfortunately he forgot to turn of his flashlight which automatically was noticed by Hibari.

He turned around to attack whoever had been spying on him. Just to stop again as a recognized the person who was standing in front him.

"Tsunayoshi" The moment he spoke this name a foreign feeling welled up in his chest.

"Hiba- Kyoya! Kyoya!"

Tsuna's face lit up and threatened to split with his grin, all while tears ran down his face. He enveloped the skylark in a hug as the other stiffened before loosing up again and returning the gesture albeit more hesitantly.

"Kyoya?"

"What is it?"

"Can we go to your place?"

"Hn"

"Thanks. Let's go!"

"We're here."

They were standing in front of a huge japanese mansion. While Tsuna was admiring his place, Kyoya was dragging him into the house.

His bedroom was scarce. There was a futon in the middle of the room, two shelves full of books standing at the left wall, a window across the sliding door with a desk and a chair in front of it and a wardrobe on the right side.

Kyoya dragged Tsuna to his futon before forcing him to lie down and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Sleep Tsunayoshi. We'll talk tomorrow."

"But...!"

"Sleep."

"..._Oyasumi_ Kyoya."

_He was searching, desperately searching for that person. He had to kill him before it was too late, to eradicate his whole existence. So he would not be able to hurt anybody else.  
Then he found him. That spiteful person, who was conceitedly standing in front of him. They fought, a punch to the face, a kick to his stomach, dying will flames trying to fry each other and finally his long-awaited revenge. However that was also his own end._

_"I will never forgive you!"_

_"Tsunayoshi, I will give you another chance..."_

"Byakuran..."

_"It will be boring without you guys here. Good luck..."_

"Ugh...!"

_"...seems...fate...chance...live...fullest...Tsunayoshi...caro cielo."*_

"...-Yoshi...Tsu-...Tsunayoshi!"

"K-Kyoya?"

"You had a nightmare." He looked worried while his eyes gazed into Tsuna's. All it reflected was his determination.

"I remember everything now."

"Tsunayoshi..." This time it was him who initiated the hug, while Tsuna desperately clung to him.

"Kyoya! Ky-I-...I killed you! Because of me you die-"

"Shh...it's alright. We are not those herbivores. You do remember what I said?"

"Wha-?"

"You will be my only sky."

* * *

_AN: Seems like I was too impatient :) But since I've already written it why not._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D_

_* caro cielo – dear sky_

_*Oyasumi - good night_


	3. Sky and Cloud finding their Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_ \- Sky and Cloud finding their Sun**

Morning came too fast but luckily there was no school that day.

Nana had become worried as she could not find her son sleeping in his bed. However a call from Tsuna eased her anxiety.  
He had decided to stay with Kyoya this whole day and to only return to his mother when it was absolutely necessary. Plus his mother had given him her permission.

After ending his call he turned to Kyoya.

"So, what are we going to do now? Don't tell me you've got patrols at this hour!"

"Hn. Who do you think I am?"

"Seriously? You start at 3 a.m on Sunday..." The dead panned grimace on Tsuna's face spoke the opposite.

With a disgruntled look Kyoya replied,"Tsunayoshi, even if it's you, I will bite you to death if you don't stop now."

"Alright, alright. I'll stop."

Teasing the skylark was quite amusing. Only now was he able to understand why Mukuro had used every opportunity to rile up the cloud guardian.

"Still any plans for today? Going back to sleep is not an option."

"We'll talk."

"I guess that's the best idea. How much do you remember?"

"Everything." At this the brunette nodded.

"Me too. I think it was Byakuran, who sent my memories to this world." Kyoya snorted when he mentioned the marshmallow lover.

"What will do, Tsunayoshhi?"

There was no need to mention the questions implied in this one sentence.  
What about your guardians. What about the mafia. What about Vongola. What about Iemitsu. What about your friends. What will you do with these memories. What do you want to change?

"I actually still haven't thought about that."

A single phrase responding to all those questions, not answering a single one but at the same time flinging back countless queries. I am confused and lost. Help me? Will you give me your thoughts and suggestions? Will you give more time?

"Then, let's plan this together."

It was as if an invisible burden had been lifted from his tiny shoulders, causing Tsuna to give Kyoya a real and honest smile.

"Hai."

~line break~

"So, I've been itching to ask, but what is that tattoo on your hand? You know the one with the cloud and the 'X' on it. Don't tell you wanted to secure your position as the cloud guardian."

Apparently Tsuna thought that it was hilarious, much to the disdain of the other person. But suddenly said person's eyes gleamed for a second, spotting something at the outer left corner of Tsuna's eye.

"Says the person with the Decimo mark on his face."

"That's a birthmark!", Tsuna exclaimed as he began to pout.

"So is mine." Curiosity caused the brunette to take the others hand and examine the mark closely.

"You know, this is a bit too much to be a coincidence, right?"

As an attempt to answer him the raven-haired boy cupped his cheek, gazing directly into those warm, brown eyes before checking the so called 'Decimo mark'. The name Kyoya had given this symbol.

All while Tsuna sat there calmly waiting for him to finish.

"It won't pose a problem for now. There are more important things."

"I will stay away from them. But I guess there's no way for me to not to be involved with Vongola..."

"Why?" He stared at Tsuna, demanding an answer.

"I...I don't want them to give up their dreams for me. I don't want them get hurt because of me. I want them to have a happy life. Even if the price for that are my relationships and happiness."

"You won't make me leave." It was said neither to reassure nor to command, but simply to express himself. A confirmation that he will walk alongside his sky, regardless of his decisions.

"I know."

"You will stop being a herbivore."

"I will."

That was the declaration he wanted to hear and he let a bloodthirsty smirk grace his lips.

"I will teach you how to fight."

Easier said than done. Even with those memories, they lacked many things. Tsuna more than Kyoya. Among others strength, control over the body but also their adult forms. The most significant thing however was stamina. If you lacked endurance to last through training, there was no use in practicing.

That's why they both decided to run around Namimori and that also sealed a part of their fate. Regardless of what they had resolved to do.

~line break~

It was a misty morning, the sun had just come out of hiding, when the two eight years olds met the most probably loudest person of whole Namimori. Who were they joking, he could be the loudest person in the world, the one and only Sasagawa Ryohei.

Up until now Tsuna had been lucky, because they were in separate classes. So the contact could be avoided. Here, however, on the empty street, there was no place to hide. And the prefect beside him had not even an inkling of intention to help him out of this situation. Not the least bit. He was actually entertained by Tsuna's dilemma.

"OH! SAWADA! HIBARI! EXTREM MORNING! It's EXTREM of you two to jog in the morning! Both of you are EXTREM people!", Ryohei shouted, while he punched towards the sky.

"Ah...Sasagawa-san...eh...good morning..."

"Be quite herbivore or I'll bite you to death", Kyoya hissed as he pulled out his tonfa.

"Let's EXTREMLY run together!"

"No it's alright we have finish-"

"I EXTREMLY insist!"

"...Alright..."

So with no other option left, they ran their last track to school together.  
It was a miracle that Ryohei kept quiet the whole time. Even someone with the title 'the loudest idiot on earth' could be silent for a specific amount of time.

When they arrived at school, Namimori shougakou, the city's only one of two elementary schools, the prefect left for his 'work'. He had again conquered the whole campus and announced it as his territory. That was according to him, family tradition.  
Tsuna sweat dropped when he saw him threatening a few upperclassmen because they were not abiding the school law. As expected of Kyoya his reputation alone was enough to scare them off.

Being friends with said person had its perks too.

For one bullies avoided him. There was no use for his newly learned attacks. And he could do what he wanted during the lessons as even the teachers were too afraid to reprimand him. Of course there was actually no need for him to pay attention to the grade school curriculum. So when the teachers were sure he did not listen to them, they called him out to answer questions. Every time without fail, he would be able to resolve the problem they threw at him.

With no other option left, they gave up this issue and Tsuna decided to kill time in class by reading books. Sometimes he would ditch school to spend more time with Kyoya, but there was a limit of how often he could break the rules without having the prefect trying to 'bite him to death'.

* * *

_AN: Yay new chapter! ^^ I've been getting tons of ideas, but I doubt that this will hold on for much longer. _

_A huge THANK YOU! for my first two reviewers! *_*_

_tsu ni (Guest) - To make it clear: Tsuna, Kyoya, __Ryohei and Mukuro __are 8 at the moment . The other guardians are 6. Yes Lambo will be also 6 years-old. _

_Emotions, in my opinion, can't and won't be controlled. But there is a difference between acting according to your emotions and thinking through before acting. So yeah... I don't want to spoil too much about my nonexistent plot xD_

_GreenDrkness - Yeah I love fluff! Again I don't want to say too much but one of those 3 guesses is right (who would have thought xD) and you gave me a good idea just now *_* THANKS XD_

_See ya next chapter ;3_


	4. The Lullaby Peace evokes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_ \- The Lullaby Peace evokes**

A kind of routine has been established in their everyday.

Tsuna woke up at 6 a.m, washing himself and then headed to the kitchen to proceed making two bentos for him and Kyoya.

After he finished preparing lunch, he had breakfast and a seven minutes walk to school. It left him with about 15 more minutes before homeroom started.

On the way to school Ryohei would always meet him at some point and they would end up walking to school together.

Then Tsuna would deliver the lunch packet to Kyoya and attend the classes.

After school he would spar with Kyoya and follow through his training regime, consisting of doing katas, trying out his Dying Will Flames, testing a few weapons, muscle training and running around Namimori to cool down.

Sometimes Ryohei would join them in the middle of their practice and 99% of the time, they sparred against each other in a kind of battle royal. The rare 1% consisted mostly of them following through their training in silence.

On some days Kyoya joined him for dinner at him. His mother was delighted that her son now had a best friend. She always made sure to cook the food they both liked best.

At a scarce occasion the prefect would even stay overnight at his place. They always shared the bed since they fit into it perfectly fine.

When Nana saw them sleeping peacefully one time she had unconsciously squealed in the spur of the moment.  
Since then every time Kyoya stayed over, her fingers had been twitching nonstop as if they wanted to reach for a camera to safe such a cute scene for next generation to see.

~line break~

Weekends were meant to spend with your family or friends while enjoying the free time. In Tsuna's case it was with a certain raven-haired boy.  
The same guy who was standing in front of him beating up the local yakuza.

He sighed in irritation as he leaned onto the wall behind him,'Why the hell can't I get a peace of mind as an freaking eight years old. In a few years there won't be a minute without trouble, so why is my best friend a.k.a future lover causing my headache over there enjoying himself? Come to think of it... All 'my' other friends had been troublesome too.'  
At this point Tsuna's expression turned from irritation to sadness.

Suddenly he felt someone touching his sholders, breaking him out of his reminiscing. He looked up only to see the source of his stress staring at him with an unreadable face.

"Finished?"  
"Yes, let's go." They started walking towards the direction of Kyoya's house.  
"And I thought you wanted to spend your precious day off beating up people left and right."  
"Those pathetic and annoying herbivores deserved the beating."  
"Yes, of course. Nobody threatens the peace of Namimori without getting your retribution."

~ line break ~

By the time they arrived at the destination, it was already late afternoon. That left them only with a few more hours before their young bodies screamed for rest.  
It was one of the things that would only gradually change when they grew older and more resilient against all kinds of physical hardships.

On weekends like this Tsuna would nearly always stay at Kyoya's. The two of them mostly cooked the meals on their own. Surprisingly or not, both did quite well. He probably inherited his mother's genes. In Hibari's case it was more likely one of the many things he had to learn to be able to survive alone.

The last time his parents had been in Japan was four years ago. Since then they had been wandering around the world because of their profession. It was unlikely for them to ever come to Namimori in the next decades.

However they had left Kyoya with a fortune normal people would not be able to spend in their whole life and the house they were currently staying at.

Just recently Tsuna and Kyoya had found a hidden underground basement there. It was not particularly big but the amount of weapons stored in there was all the more impressing. One could claim that every weapon ever known was at least represented twice.

There was one other thing they left to Kyoya, but it was less of a present and more a test according to Hibari's family tradition.  
Every week a group of armed people would attack him and it would continue for one more year. There were no rules except that he had to win every single battle. How he did that was left for him to consider.

The night they met and today too was most likely a part of those weekly attacks.

~ line break ~

It was a sunny afternoon in may. The brunette and the raven-haired boy were both reading.  
"Hey Kyoya! Do you have a computer or a notebook?"  
"Why do you need one?"  
"Well, I noticed that we don't know anything about the situation in Italy. I'm quite sure we'll need to at least be aware of what is happening over there. So I need a computer to hack into the databases of the mafia."  
The prefect's eyebrows rose and he stared at Tsuna.  
"Reborn",was the reply as if answering all questions. At the mention of the world's best hitman the brunette sighed while Kyoya's brows rose even further. But he didn't question that reply. It was Reborn after all. The super sadistic home tor- uh... tutor.

One day the baby had decided that as the boss of the Vongola, he had to know how to hack other famiglia's databases. Of course he could also not accept an ability at standard level. So with no other way Tsuna had learned and had managed to even beat the security system of Pentagon. That all happened in the span of three months.

"Here. It's yours."  
"Thanks!"  
What should he look for first? About Vongola, sure, but what exactly? A list formed in his mind while he added his his subjects. The whereabouts of Reborn, the status of Nono and his sons. Maybe the last big confrontation with an enemy famiglia.  
He then cracked his fingers and began to type at an unbelievable speed.  
Finding a trace of the clam was the most difficult stage of his procedure followed closely by finding the main provider of the system. Breaking through the firewalls was unimaginable easy.  
'Yes! I got through!'  
All that was left to do was transferring the data to his device.  
Then he swiped those servers for any hint of his break-in, when Tsuna found none, he pulled out and opened the documents filled with highly protected information, wearing a satisfied smile.  
Though it turned into a frown as he looked through the first page.

The cradle incident happened 5 years ago and it was confirmed that Nono froze not Xanxus but Enrico with Primo's technique. Further more Frederico and Massimo were already dead, leaving Xanxus as the only possible heir to Vongola before Tsuna. However as Xanxus was adopted, he could not take the title of Vongola Decimo. Even if Nono let him take over, the ring wouldn't accept him as a successor.

It seemed like that Estraneo was thriving and experiencing their probably last big success. There was at most a year left before their grand massacre.

This meant they had to start to move soon.

* * *

_AN: Thank you for all of your reviews, follows and favourites! I'm really sorry that I took that long to update. My real life and laziness were in the way of finishing this story._

GreenDrkness - Thank you for your 2nd review! *_* I hadn't thought of the DC yet, but it's a good idea ;)

OoLuciferoO - 1827 ist my OTP! I will try to describe things a bit more, but as I don't have much experience as a writer; I can't promise you much.

See ya next chapter! ~Saroth


	5. The Mafia's Origin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_Italic -_ Flashback

"_Italic_" - Talking in Italian

* * *

**_Chapter 4_ \- The Mafia's origin**

It had been so unsurprisingly easy to convince Nana to spend their holidays in Italy this summer. All the possible excuses Tsuna had thought haven't been needed at all.

_"Kaa-san?" Tsuna stood in front of her figeting and shifting in nervosity._

_"What is it, Tsu-kun?"_

_"Could... Can we... Uh... Can we go to Italy this summer?" Finally he had mustered the courage to look into her eyes._

_"With Kyoya of course!" He added immediately._

"Tsu-kun! Kyo-kun! Have you finished packing? We'll be leaving in 20 minutes!"

"Hai, Kaa-san!"

The two of them emerged from the stairs, each pulling a trunk behind them.

"Alright let's get your luggage into the car."

~line break~

The time spent in the plane was not very eventful. Both Hibari and Tsuna had been used to regular travels by plane and other vehicles. Nana too was quite subdued due to her exhausting herself to prepare everything for the trip.

By the time they arrived in Italy, all three of them were too tired to bother with anything other than checking into an hotel and sleeping away their tiredness. They chose two rooms, one double for the boys with one king sized bed and a single for Nana.

The next morning they discussed where to go first while eating breakfast. Nana suggested a shopping trip which Tsuna and Hibari immediately tried to shoot down. However in the end Nana still won their argument. So without any other choise they resigned themselves to a torturous day of cloths and souvenir shopping.

~line break~

Pistoia, the town they were in, was full of people, many people from different countries as tourists but also natives that lived and thrived from the tourism.

The main office of Vongola was also in this very city. Pistoia was protected from the mafia, thanks to this fact. That was also one of the reasons why it became a tourist attraction.

Vongola's headquarters were just a few kilometers north of the city, on one of those hill like mountains.

The larger part of the town was very modern. It contained skyscrapers, shopping centers, a soccer stadium, various theaters, an opera house and a few ancient buildings, like the church near the center of the city.

The other part of the town, albeit a small one, was full of old houses made of stone, as were its roads. There was one big street with many shops and stands. Most people bustled along this road, making it very lively. It was surrounded by the stone made houses and many narrow streets in between them. These sidestreets however lacked human presence, letting them seen quite dangerous.

~line break~

Both Tsuna and Hibari were dragged through cloth shops in the mall while Nana ordered them to try on the articles. After a felt eternity, 40 pieces of new garments each, she decided it was enough and started to look through the lovely souvenir shops.

The boys only looked at each other in despair, groaned and followed her. She had visited around 30 shops and stands after she announced the end of the shopping trip that day.

When they arrived at their hotel rooms, Tsuna and Hibari immediately fled to their room while Nana lounged in the café of the hotel.

"I'm never doing this again."

"Agreed."

~line break~

The next day they all agreed on sight seeing. While the boys wanted to visit the church, Nana wanted to visit the local museum. As the two locations were quite far apart, they decided to split up.

Nana took the bus to the south end of Pistoia, as the two walked into the center of the town.

"We will learn of something important today, but there is no immediate danger", Tsuna said as he looked up to the clear blue sky.

Hibari nodded but didn't reply.

Soon they saw the white and tall building. It was decorated with arches within arches and big and round windows with multicolored glass, which formed pictures of holy figures. Wide long stairs led to a magnificent entrance with wide open wooden doors, that were enchanted by metal.

There was a mass of people moving in and out of the church. Tsuna and Hibari went into the building, where Tsuna moved according to this intuition and the other followed him without questions.

Soon they spotted a single unused bank, which they sat on and patiently waited for something or rather someone, Tsuna's Hyperintuition was informing them of.

They didn't have to wait long, as a young woman with brilliant green hair and a flower mark under her eye, wearing a puffy white dress and hat, approached them.

"_Hello there_", she greeted them with a kind smile.

"_Ciao_." Tsuna looked to meet her eyes. He was not surprised to see her. After all, in the mafia, her family was the only line possessing the power of clairvoyance and any other ability to look into the future.

"_May I sit here?_"

"_Of course. Please take a seat._"

"_I'm Luche. What are your names?_"

"_My name is Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, and this is Kyoya_", he said while pointing at said person.

"_It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Decimo and your Cloud Guardian too of course._"

"_I'm honored to have a chance to speak to you this time, Luche Giglinero._"

"_Your future has many possibilities, good and bad in equal measures. But beware of the shadows that once lurked in your past. Naturally something once destroyed will not appear again, but something different will come to you in its stead. May that be good or evil, is for you to decide. Good luck, Decimo._"

"_Thank you, I wish you more time of happiness here. I doubt we will meet again._"

"_Yes, goodbye._" With that she stood up and disappeared into the crowd.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Yes, let's go home."

~line break~

"Do not dwell on it too much, Tsunayoshi."

"...Alright." Tsuna gave him a hesitant smile.

It was difficult not to think about what she had said. But it was way too ambiguous to understand it at this moment.

This night neither Tsuna nor Hibari could sleep. They both were too restless.

Morning came, waking the boys, who had little to no rest. Hibari was already used to it and promptly stood up to start his morning routine. While Tsuna grumbled under his covers. But after ten minutes of silent battle, he finally pulled himself out of that comfortable bed.

~line break~

"Tsu-kun! Kyo-kun! Ohai yo! Did you sleep well?"

"Morning, Kaa-san."

"Good morning."

"Guess who called me yesterday?

Iemitsu did! He said he would arrive tomorrow!"

"Did he now. That's great. We should just relax today and you will have more energy to spend tomorrow." Tsuna's voice was dripping with sarcasm and disdain. Nana was oblivious as ever but Hibari noticed the sadness in his eyes as he formed a well practiced fake smile.

"Tsu-kun you're a genius! Let's go to the wellness center!"

As they packed their things for the spontaneous trip, Tsuna didn't bother to hide his feelings from Kyoya. They could after all read each other like an open book. Out of all of his guardians, Kyoya was probably the only one Tsuna did not and would not hide anything from.

Hayato was too hotheaded and always worrying about various things. Takeshi tended to bury his own emotions deep inside himself and only to let them flood out when it was too much to contain.

Nagi was very similar to Takeshi in that regard and coupled with her shy personality, she was buried under her worries.

Mukuro did the exact opposite of her. He liked to lash out, especially when something overwhelmed him.

Lambo did that too, but his was in form of a childish tantrum. He was always the child and the youngest they all looked after.

Ryohei was the only one except Kyoya, who found a good balance between joy and worry.

Kyoya, his Cloud Guardian, helped him when the others could not. He was always by his side offering silent support.

~line break~

The third day in Italy was spent relaxing, swimming, floating in various different pools and enjoying a delicious lunch consisting of local recipes.

~line break~

It was a peaceful morning. The birds were chirping and the sun had just risen when-

"Nana, Honey! I'm here! Have you missed me? I missed you very much!"

"God... Can't he shut up? It's what? 5:30 in the morning?", Tsuna groaned. "Ugh... Who am I kidding? There's no way that guy will ever change. Different world or not."

"I will bite that pathetic herbivore to death."

Hibari too had been woken up by the loud and obnoxious voice of one Sawada Iemitsu. His hair was disheveled and his pajamas were full of creases. Tsuna saw him reaching to his tonfas when their door was banged open.

"GOOD MORNING! My little Tuna-fish!" He strode into the room and approached Tsuna attempting to envelope him into a hug. But Tsuna quickly dodged it by leaning to the left and walking towards Kyoya.

"Nooooo! My Tuna-fish doesn't want his papa to hug him!" Then he spotted the raven haired boy beside Tsuna.

"And who are you?"

Kyoya however didn't grace him with an answer. It was Tsuna who answered on his stead.

"This is Hibari Kyoya, my best friend."

"It's nice to meet you, Kyoya!"

"Hn"

"Can't you leave us alone?"

"Why don't you want to spend time with papa?"

"I just don't okay? You can go and spend all your time with Kaa-san. Make her happy. I-we don't need you here." Tsuna glared at him to make his point clear.

"Leave herbivore or I'll bite you to death." To emphasize his threat, Kyoya pulled out his Tonfas.

"Okay, okay", Iemitsu said, holding up his hands in a placating manner and left the room.

At breakfast they decided to spent the seperately. Tsuna and Kyoya would visit a few sights while Iemitsu and Nana went on a date.

Later this day the four of them were at a restaurant. There Nana and Iemitsu announced their spontaneously decided trip to Hawaii.

She promised them that she would be back at latest a week before the end of their vacation.

* * *

_AN: Hello again! This will be the last update before easter, because in 2 weeks I will be in France till the easter holidays. I will try to write a bit if I have time, but I can't promise anything ;)_

_Thank you to those who read, liked, followed and or reviewed this story!_

_Have a good day and bye~ !_

_Saroth_


End file.
